


Hockey Ficlets Collection

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Dallas Stars, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pittsburgh Penguins, Romance, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: Hockey RPF Drabbles that I've written in between other projects or to help break through the dreaded writers block.





	1. Captain Canada (Jamie Benn/Sidney Crosby)

Sid slipped into Jamie’s hotel room expecting to find him in bed. Apparently Sid wasn’t the only one who was having trouble sleeping. Jamie was swaying in front of the small desk with ear buds tucked into his ears as he flipped back and forth between pages of their play binder. Sid stood back, watching and waiting quietly for Jamie to notice him. He didn’t. He kept flipping through the pages. Every once in a while he’d stop and scribble his own notes in the margins.

Once Jamie started humming along to the music Sid finally moved. His touch startled Jamie but he settled into Sid’s hold. Jamie tugged an earbud free as Sid rest his forehead at the base of Jamie’s neck as he spoke. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Not really. I figured I might as well see what we could make adjustments on.” Jamie shrugged a shoulder before turning in Sid’s arms to face him. “What made you decide to visit? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I missed you and your horrible taste in music.” Sid answered listening to the tinny sound of country music crooning from Jamie’s headphones.

“I happen to think I have excellent taste in music.” Jamie tilted his head and hummed along to the song as he resettled his arms around Sid. “Because you can do this.”

Sid started to laugh as Jamie started to move them in a shuffling dance.  Sid rest he cheek against Jamie’s and closed his eyes. “You should go to sleep.”

“Can’t,” Jamie responded. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I’m seducing Captain Canada. It seems to be working. I can’t be sure though.” Jamie answered. 


	2. Early Visit (Sidney Crosby/Jeff Skinner)

Sid wasn’t supposed to make it to North Carolina for another day. At least that’s what he told Jeff. Apparently his moping and staring at his phone was too much for even Taylor to take so it wasn’t too hard to tell his parents and his sister that he switched to an earlier flight and would be leaving a day ahead of schedule.

The flight was long but it wasn’t the worst flight he had been on. The airport was easy to navigate and he got a few curious looks and got away with only signing a few autographs before picking up his rental car and hit the interstate.

As soon as he parked in the driveway and got out of the car he could hear a faint beat of music and the whirring of the vacuum cleaner as he turned his key in the lock. He set his bag by the door softly, toed off his shoes and moved softly down the hallway and stopped just shy of the den. He could see the cord of the vacuum cleaner moving and heard Jeff singing.

Sid peered around the corner and grinned. Jeff was in a pair of sweats, one of the shirts that Sid had left behind on his last visit that Jeff swore was nowhere in his house and was moving with the music. Sid wanted nothing to just step over behind him, to wrap his arms around his waist but he knew that would result in a fist to the face. Instead he stepped fully into the room, leaning against the wall and waited for Jeff to notice him.

It didn’t take long. He turned with vacuum in hand and any thought of cleaning disappeared. Jeff dropped the vacuum and his mouth dropped open in shock before it transformed into a wide smile. It was one of Sid’s favorite things about Jeff, his smile. It was like he couldn’t contain his excitement, and his happiness radiated out. It was contagious and Sid couldn’t help the way he smiled back at Jeff.

“You’re early!” Jeff yelled over the drone of the vacuum cleaner as he wrapped his arms around Sid and rocked them side to side.

“Apparently I was being pathetic.” Sid answered as he stepped back with a shrug. He looked towards the vacuum and Jeff darted back to turn it off.  It was barely a second but Jeff was back hugging Sid tight.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”


	3. Darkest Nights (Sidney Crosby - Depression Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the title the main focus of this is Depression. I wrote it to help get the mud from my brain and I'm strangely proud of this one and will eventually come back to it.

Sid had been on the edge for so long he didn’t know what it was like to feel something than broken, empty and alone. He floated between a family that wasn’t his own and a team who didn’t know who he really was. The only thing that kept him from drowning was hockey. At the end of practice, his heart pounding against his chest reminded him that he was alive. The burn of cold against his nose reminded him to keep breathing through the hurt. The ache in his thighs pushed him to stand tall, to keep going until he didn’t think it possible to keep going any longer. If his body could handle the physical pain, he knew that his mind and heart could make it through this.

                He knew how to force a smile, fake a laugh and pretend to feel anger from chirps. He had known how to do that since he was a child. He knew how to be the person that everyone else needed him to be. It was easier than being who he wanted to be. It was easier than facing the disappointment, resentment and fear directed towards him for being honest.

                Sid stared at his alarm clock, waiting for it to sound. He stared at the red numbers as he curled up tighter, pressing his pillow against his rattling heart. His fists gripped bits of fabric and cotton as he tried to remind himself that today was going to be different. He wasn’t on the edge, waiting for someone to notice that he had cracked into a thousand shards of glass. He was alive. He was breathing. His life was good.  It had always been good. That’s why none of this made sense. A hollow gasp escaped from the back of his throat and he hid his face in his pillow. Every minute, every second of his life screamed out into his pillow. Suffocating.

                Then it stopped.

                Sid unfurled and reached out to turn his alarm off. His fingers ached, his palms burned and his back screamed in protest as he sat on the edge of his bed. He twisted the caps off of his medication bottles, placing each pill in a circle as he went. Trileptal, Prozac, Klonopin, Propranolol, vitamin D, vitamin B and CoQ10.  

                His shower was quick, his breakfast was toast and a glass of orange juice and then he was out the door and on his way to practice.  It was too bright, too cold outside. He let the chill settle in his bones just as it would have on the ice.

                The repetition of putting on his gear, going through warm-ups and listening to the coaches calmed his racing heart. This is what he knew. Hockey was the one thing he understood and in this moment, he no longer felt like a caged beast fighting to be freed. As blade moved against ice, he was free. He thought this was the only time he’d feel peace. The first push of steel, the first burn of muscle and the purpose of a racing heart, this was his only moment.

                His world and everything in it slowly started to shift without his realizing it once Evgeni Malkin became a Penguin.


	4. Something Better (Sidney Crosby/Phil Kessel)

Sid had gotten earlier than he thought he would. The celebration after the game was called for. It was a fight to the last second and the way they won gave everyone a high that couldn’t be quelled by going home. He smiled to himself thinking back to the goal that won them the game. While everyone else thought Phil took a chance, Sid knew better. Phil had this way of _knowing_ where everyone would be on the ice and when they would get there. He knew Sid would be there, stick ready and the puck would ricochet at the right angle.  The crush of hockey players piling in on each other to celebrate fueled the excitement of a hard won game.

                Sid slipped into bed with a soft smile full of satisfaction. There was only one thing that could make tonight better but he wasn’t going to stop anyone from celebrating a night like this one. No matter how late they were bound to stay out and how hung over they’d be for morning skate.

                He had just fallen into a light sleep when the bed dipping beside him roused him. Sid tried to blink the sleep from his eyes as he looked up. “I didn’t think you’d be home for a while.”

                Phil shrugged a shoulder. “I had something better waiting for me at home.”

                “Yeah?”

                Phil nodded his head before he leaned over Sid, planting his hands on either side of Sid’s face. He dipped low, his lips slightly open and his eyes searching Sid’s. “If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t have pulled out a win.”

                Sid shook his head, smiling up at Phil. “You’re an amazing player.”

                Phil chuckled,. “If Sidney Crosby says it, it must be true.”

                “Stop fishing for compliments.” Sid muttered as he grasped Phil’s neck and tugged him down into a kiss. Sid let out a breath as Phil shifted to settle in the cradle of Sid’s thighs. Phil tugged at Sid’s hair, tilting his face just right before urging Sid’s lips open. His fingers curling in Sid’s shirt, until he could tugged it far enough up to get to skin. He grinned into Sid’s mouth at the way Sid’s muscles jumped from the contact.

                Sid tore his mouth free, pressing his cheek into the pillow. “Fuck, Phil.”

                “I know, I know, tomorrow’s skate.” Phil mouthed along Sid’s jaw, down his neck and sucking at the hollow of Sid’s neck. “But I don’t care.”

                Sid laughed, “You do otherwise you wouldn’t have changed clothes.”

                “Stop ruining the moment Sid.” Phil made his way back up to Sid’s lips. After a few moments, Phil let Sid guide him to his side. “We did good tonight.”

                “Better than good.” Sid said around a yawn and tossed a leg over Phil’s, keeping him close.  “Let’s do it again.”

                “You bet.” Phil mumbled


	5. The Stars (Jordie Benn/Jeff Skinner)

                Jeff sat quietly for the majority of the drive. He watched as the city lights faded and the roads grew rough beneath the tires of Jordie’s truck. He tapped his fingers on the door handle to the soft rhythm of music filtering through the cab. It was supposed to be a surprise, where Jordie was taking him but Jeff was growing more curious the further out Jordie drove.

                “Where are we going?” Jeff finally asked. He looked over and he could make out Jordie’s grin from the soft lighting of the dash.

                “You’ll see when we get there.” Jordie answered as he pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road. Jeff sat up at little straighter trying to make out where they were going. The dirt path morphed into worn down grass and they ended up just beside a lake. The headlights lit up a rickety old dock and Jordie reached across the cab of the truck and set a hand on Jeff’s shoulder.

                “Stay here and don’t be nosy for the next few minutes. I have to set something up.” Jordie grabbed his cell phone and tossed it to Jeff. “Check Instagram or something for the next five minutes.”

                Jeff laughed but focused on Jordie’s phone. He took to scrolling through the pictures on his phone rather than Instagram. He smiled at all the ones Jordie had of them together.  Their cheeks pressed together and bright smiles. His favorite was the one Jordie had chosen to put as his lock screen. Jeff’s eyes were closed, a wide smile and Jordie was trying to steal a kiss but his lips landed on the corner of Jeff’s. It was perfect.

                “What are you staring at?” Jordie asked as he opened Jeff’s door. Jeff pressed the screen of the phone against his leg. “Nothing. Now are you going to tell me where we are and what we’re doing here?”

                Jordie grabbed Jeff’s hands and led him to the bed of the truck. There were pillows and blankets laid out. “What’s this?”

                Jordie shrugged a shoulder. “You said you were missing the stars. So I brought you to them.”

                Jeff shook his head but was smiling as he used the bumper as a step up and into the bed of the truck he crawled up until he could prop himself up on the pillows. “How did I miss you pulling all this out of the truck and putting it back here?”

                Jordie chuckled as he followed after Jeff. “I had it packed in bags back here. I didn’t want to chance you seeing it and I honestly didn’t expect you to be so engrossed in whatever you saw on my phone to miss all the prep work.”

                Jeff curled into Jordie with a happy hum. “I didn’t expect you to keep all those pictures of us. Even the really bad ones.”

                Jordie rolled to his side to look down at Jeff. He set his hand on Jeff’s chest. “I wouldn’t have driven you an hour out of the city just to see the stars if I didn’t keep all the pictures of us.”

                Jeff rest brought a hand up to Jordie’s cheek. “I still don’t know what you see in me.”

                Jordie threw a leg over Jeff’s hip and urged him onto his side. He brushed a thumb over Jeff’s cheek. “I see so much.”

                Jeff rolled onto his back pulling Jordie on top of him. He marveled at the way Jordie shifted and melted into him. The way he waited just long enough before he ducked in to brush his lips against Jeff’s. Jeff ran his fingers through Jordie’s hair, breathing him in. He opened his mouth under Jordie’s . His heart pounding against in his chest as Jordie’s fingers slipped up under his shirt tracing up the cut of muscle and lingering in all the places that made Jeff shiver.

                “You want to know what I see in you?” Jordie whispered, his eyes bright in the moonlight. “I see love, kindness, and a happiness so light it makes all the doubts I’ve ever had disappear. You are everything to me.”

                Jeff felt his eyes watering from Jordie’s admission. He pressed his lips against Jordie’s. Tender touches slipped to gasping kisses. Jeff arched up into Jordie. The weight of Jordie against him, the feeling of muscle against his hands made Jeff’s breath catch.

                “Jesus, Jeff.” Jordie tore his mouth from Jeff’s and laid an open mouth trail of kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He nipped and sucked the blood to the surface and Jeff moaned from the attention. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing the noises you make.”

                “Never get tired of having you here.” Jeff muttered out as he reached to pull Jordie’s lips back to his own. His chest heaving for breath, Jeff stared up at Jordie haloed by the moonlight and stars. “I never thought I’d get to have this with anyone.”


	6. Roommate Sweethearts (Sid/Geno AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid and Geno have been room mates since college. They've probably been in love with each other just as long.

Geno was at the sink in his boxers, brushing his teeth when Sid decided to take a seat on the counter between the two sinks. He was in a pair of gym shorts and his skin red and still sweaty a bit sweaty from his work out. Geno’s only response was to raise a brow and to keep brushing his teeth. “What time did you come in last night?”

                Geno rolled his eyes before spitting the toothpaste out and rinsing his mouth. He shoved the toothbrush in its holder before looking towards Sid. “Came home after game.”

                “I didn’t hear you come in. I just thought –“ Sid shook his head. “Anyways it doesn’t matter what I thought. I just was worried. You know how I am.”

                “Not need to worry Sid. I tell you if I not come home. Tanger and Kuni had too much to drink had to help sneak in past their wives.” Geno explained.

                The thing was, they had been lingering on this line between friendship and the distinct possibility of _something more_ since they were roommates in college. Now they were roommates playing pro hockey together and it felt like every day it got more and more difficult to hide the fact that Sid had pretty much been celibate since he realized he was in fucking love with Geno their sophomore year in college. Okay he wasn’t celibate but he hadn’t seriously looked at anyone like he had been looking at Geno.

                Sid kept quiet as Geno started shaving. Sid didn’t stop him from watching the sure strokes of his razor or the way Geno angled his chin and it felt like he was cataloging every part of Sid that was on display. He should have put a shirt on before coming in here. What was he even he for? Shaking his head Sid focused on his tennis shoes as they bounced off the cabinet every swing of his legs.

                “Who won?” Sid scratched at his neck.

                “Who you think? Steelers.” Geno rolled his eyes like it was a given. “Should come with us next time.”

                “Yeah, maybe.” Sid answered.

                Geno washed the last bit of shaving cream from his face and grabbed a towel. “Why you really come in here?”

                Sid shrugged a shoulder. He was about to slide off the counter and make a run for it but Geno set a warm hand on Sid’s thigh. Any progress Sid had made to escape just vanished. He was weak for Geno’s touches. “Sid?”

                “It’s just, I– “ Sid cleared his throat. “Never mind. I’m going to go get started lunch. You’re probably starving.”

                Sid was slipping to the edge of the counter but Geno moved between Sid’s legs and set his hands on the counter top on either side of Sid’s ass. “No leaving. Tell me.”

                Sid’s mouth went dry at the position they were in. He had imagined being in this position with Geno so many times and in so many different places he couldn’t fully comprehend that it was happening right now.

                “Sid?”

                “I missed you.” Sid admitted. “We’ve been so busy the past couple of weeks we haven’t really been able to hang out and the first time we have time at home, you were gone. I know it’s stupid. Just pretend this didn’t happen?”

                Geno lips spread in a sleepy grin. “You miss me?”

                Sid shoved at Geno’s shoulder and tried to get around Geno and his feet on the floor so he could run as far away from this situation as possible. “Oh, fuck off.”

                He froze when Geno’s hands slid up his thighs and came to rest at his hips. The heat of Geno’s body pressing against the inside of Sid’s thighs sent his heart skittering in his chest.

                “Geno?”

                “Maybe I miss you too?” Geno tugged Sid closer. “Maybe I go out because you look at me like this all the time. It hurts heart knowing can’t have Sid the way I want Sid.”

                “You what?” Sid blinked.

                Geno looked up at the celling for guidance before making a decision. He reached up to cup Sid’s cheeks in his hands. He searched Sid’s eyes for something, anything to tell him that this wasn’t the right move to make but saw nothing. He took a deep breath before leaning in to press his lips to Sid’s. It was soft and far too short for Sid.

                Sid tightened his thighs around Geno’s hips, urging Geno closer as Sid tugged Geno back in for another kiss. This one was more deliberate, slower and set Sid alight. Shivers of excitement danced along his spine. Geno’s hand was hot on his waist. His thumb slowly slipped towards Sid’s shorts. The moment Geno scratched along a cut of muscle Sid lost his breath. He tilted his head back to catch his breath.

                “Please tell me I’m not imagining this.” Sid whispered.

                Geno grinned, “Been thinking about this for long time?”

                Sid rested his head against Geno’s chest, “You have no fucking idea.”

                “Think I might.” Geno teased, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his lips as he ran his fingers through Sid’s hair.


	7. Zombies with Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is a drag when your glasses break in the zombie apocalypse.

“Yes!” Conor shrieked as he took off running towards a group of zombies.

            The newest addition, Jake, turned towards Sid with wide eyes. He was asking what everyone asked when Conor took off towards a group of zombies waving his hand yelling not to shoot them _yet._  Sid shook his head and took off running after Conor. It didn’t take but a couple of seconds before Geno, Phil, and Hainsey charged past Jake in a run.

            He watched the whole thing in stunned silence. Conor slipped in between the zombies and grabbed three pairs of glasses off their faces before brains went flying.

            “Fucking jackpot.” Conor said as he darted back to relative safety next to Jake. He started slipping on the glasses. The first pair he tossed on the ground. The next pair he took a minute to look around in them before tucking it in his shirt pocket and finally the last pair. He threw his hands up. “THEY FUCKING WORK!”

            Phil was panting, his hands on his knees. “Fuck kid. You have to warn us next time.”

            “I can see!” Conor spun around in a tight circle. He grabbed Jake but the arms, “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for a decent pair of glasses? Months! It’s been six months since my glasses were destroyed. Six!”

            Hainsey reached out a hand and gestured for Conor to hand it over. “You know the consequences.”

Conor dug in his pants pocket and tossed the Snickers bar over. “Thanks for killing the monsters while I pickpocketed them for their glasses.”


	8. Lazy Romance (Sid/Geno)

Sid loved night like this with Geno. They were both in the kitchen attempting to make dinner with the music playing loud enough that Sid knew Geno would grab his hand at some point and spin him in a circle before holding him close. He stirred the sauce before spooning just enough for Geno to taste test it. He held his hand beneath the spoon as Geno leaned in with a grin. Geno closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation.

                Sid set the spoon on the porcelain rest and watched as Geno added a pinch of salt before turning back towards Sid. The soft notes of an acoustic guitar filtered through the speakers and Sid felt Geno’s hands on his waist before Geno pulled Sid against his chest. Sid let Geno rock them slowly side to side. He tilted his head back against Geno’s shoulder with a soft sigh.

                “Favorite song.” Geno breathed out as he leaned in to press a warm kiss just below Sid’s ear. “Always make you smile like this. Makes me want to play song all the time.”

                Sid let his fingers slip between Geno’s and pulled Geno’s arms tighter around him. His voice was soft and still just as in awe as the first time Geno asked him for more than friendship. “I thought I was lucky getting drafted into the NHL. I don’t think I knew what I was missing until you showed up on my doorstep muttering in Russian like I understood you. It was the scariest thing I’ve ever done but I can’t imagine a life without you in it like this.”

                “Sid,” Geno whispered as he loosened his hold and urged Sid to face him. He raised a hand to Sid’s jaw, “I saw it all again in English. Every day if you want.”

                Sid’s fingers curled in Geno’s shirt. “You already do.”

                And Geno might not say it out loud but Sid could see it in everything Geno did. Even on their worst days when Geno shone with how much he loved Sid. It made Sid want to do more for Geno, to show him just how much he loved Geno as well.

                “Cause its true. Make heart beat stronger.” Geno  leaned in, brushing his nose lightly against Sid’s. He stole a quick kiss before Sid was pressing to his toes and searching for more. These were the kisses that made Geno’s entire body light up. Sid was loose in his arms and moved whichever way Geno wanted him to. The kiss? It was slow and teasing. Sid knew just all the right moments to bite down on his lip, to soothe the barely there pain that sent shivers down his spine and to go for more. Geno could feel the curve of Sid’s smile against his mouth and he couldn’t help but smile in return. They might have share lots of kisses like this but it still felt just as new as the first time Sid kissed him this way. He had a feeling it would always feel this way when it came to Sidney.


	9. Favorite Russian (Sid/Geno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a spacestation!AU that I really thought about continuing and may end up do so once I finish some of the current projects. There's lots of room for interesting story lines.

            Sid spent most of his days on the international station hunched over a microscope or sifting through piles of data trying to understand the most efficient way to provide biologic support, renewable plant energy and food for the astronauts working with him. This station was much larger than the original ISS and while there were petty arguments over which country offered up the most financial support none of the scientists aboard gave two shits about it. They were pretty focused on their work and driving each other insane.

            “Shouldn’t sit like that.”

            Sid smiled to himself before looking up at the mechanical engineer who he couldn’t seem to get enough of. “Hello Evgeni.”

            “Tell you million times, you can call me Zhenya.” He said as he ducked through the entryway and moved to stand behind Sid. He rest warm hands on Sid’s shoulders and Sid couldn’t help the satisfied groan that escaped his lips. Zhenya started rubbing soothing circles in Sid’s shoulders and up his neck.

            “Know how sexy you look in tan suit, staring in microscope like is best thing in world?” Zhenya said lowly.

            Sid chuckled as he tilted his head back and let Zhenya press a soft kiss to his forehead. He frowned, “Not where I wanted you to kiss.”

            Zhenya grinned. “Maybe should ask for what you want.”

            “Oh? Like how Phil asked you to fix the toilets this morning?” Sid nearly choked on his laughter at the disgruntled look on Zhenya’s face.

            “Just because I repair station doesn’t mean I repair faulty toilet.” Zhenya rolled his eyes. “Phil idiot. Ask wrong person. Should have asked Bozie. He half in love with Phil would fix anything for crazy American.”

            Sid nodded, “If only Phil would open his eyes.”

            “Took you two years before you realize you love me.” Zhenya tugged Sid to his feet. “No matter how many times I fix your pod, take care of your station, still didn’t think it true.”

            “Not sure you’d want a picky Canadian.” Sid poked at Zhenya’s chest.

            “Said it once and never let it go.” Zhenya rolled his eyes before he dipped down to steal a kiss. “Favorite Canadian.”

            “You’re my favorite Russian.” Sid admitted. “Just don’t tell Ovi. He’ll find a way to turn the tomatoes against me.”


End file.
